


A willing price to pay

by XCrazyforOncex



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Tag, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCrazyforOncex/pseuds/XCrazyforOncex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian refuses to show Guy evidence of the necklace and says how she really feels about the ways he and the Sheriff treat the people. This results in her taken away and imprisoned for betraying the Sheriff. Can Robin find a way to save Marian before it's too late and her fate be the noose? A different take on the ending on the episode Brother in Arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter I got the idea from re-watching series 1, please let me know what you think!

Robin stared in disbelief at the simple necklace his heart racing knowing he was quickly running out of time. He could hear his men behind him waiting to know what his next move will be.

He couldn’t think straight right now knowing Gisborne was in fact on his way to Knighton to confront Marian about this very necklace. In a way it was his very fault for teasing Marian until she handed over the chain so he could return it to the newly engaged couple. Robin closed his hand around the necklace looking up at his men for a moment and giving a quick nod before taking off. 

He trusted his men knew what to do with the filthy con man. Robin sprinted off up the nearest leafy hill and through the rustling tress in the direction of his love. He tried not to think about what he would find upon arriving at Knighton. Robin pushed on not caring about the branches that tugged at his clothes or the mud that now lined his already damaged shoes.

He only had one thing on his mind reaching Marian in time. Robin knew this route like the back of his hand no matter which direction he went in. He could hear the faint sound of hooves coming along the north road at a steady pace but still he carried on. Robin could feel the muscles in his legs begin to ache from the push of wanting to move faster. 

He stumbled through the bushes and raced towards the house that was coming into clear view. He didn’t care if the place was surrounded by Gisborne’s guards he just had to get to Marian and hopefully stop her from a horrible fate. Robin jogged towards one of the outer buildings that were used as a stable throwing his bow onto the hard ground. He could hear Gisborne’s angry voice coming out of the window up above.

Robin positioned himself underneath the wooden beam and reached up using the strength in his upper arms to pull his body off the ground. He expertly swung his leg up and over the beam like many times before. Robin slowly and carefully stood reaching up and hooking his fingers underneath another wooden beam, carefully side stepping along the lower one. 

He tried to focus on keeping steady and not the sound of Gisborne’s voice becoming louder as the minutes ticked by. Robin let go of the beam above him and placed both of his hands onto the thick wall of the house moving across to the window. He saw Marian through the bars of the window staring down at her hands. Robin took that as the right moment to dip his hand into his pocket and take out the necklace.

“The truth? The truth is this country is being choked to death. The truth is honest people are being forced to lie and cheat and steal. And if you really want to know the truth..”. He slipped the necklace through the iron bars and into her hands causing her to stop speaking. She looked into his blue eyes clearly shocked that he had reached her in time. Marian shook her head after a couple of minutes handing the necklace back to Robin.

“I support Robin Hood although his actions may sometimes be reckless and uncalled for he has a good heart. I am not just a foolish girl now unaware of what goes on around me. I cannot continue to stand back and watch as England is destroyed by the likes of you and the Sheriff. I will not be apart of any of your plans and I certainly will not be a friend or future wife”.

Robin stared in disbelief still trying to get his head around her words surely this wouldn’t end well. He watched as things escalated really quickly and Guy charged forward grabbing her arms. Robin sprang into action and jumped down from his perch outside the window. 

He all but ran to the front door and yanked it open spotting a distressed Edward stood near the stairs. Robin frowned quickly moving forward and taking out on of the many guards in the small room. He noticed Guy hadn’t brought as many of his men along not expecting a fight no doubt.

Robin slammed his fist into the side of one of the guard’s cheek causing the man to fall backwards into a wooden chair. He turned his head to see Guy stomping down the stairs holding Marian’s arm in a vice like grip. Robin stared into the eyes of his former lover feeling his heart pick up speed.

He couldn’t bare to see this strong selfless woman suffer at the hands of a cruel man such as Guy was. Robin grabbed one of the fallen swords off the floor and charged forward with intensions of hurting the other man. Guy sneered grabbing Marian’s other arm and forcing her towards the door and into the arms of one of the guards.

“It’s too late Hood once the Sheriff hears of her betrayal it’s the noose for her”. Robin glared at Guy and slammed the side of the sword into his chest at full force. The master at Arms winced in pain and lunged forward taking Robin completely off guard. He stumbled backwards and fell to the floor as one of the guards struck him with a blunt object. 

The last thing Robin saw was Marian forcefully being shoved onto Guy’s horse ready to leave. Edward stood at the door trying to reason with the other man and make him see sense but it was no use. Robin felt himself slowly loosing consciousness until black spots blurred his vision and everything went blank.

He woke up what felt like hours later to feel something warm and soft underneath his body. Robin glanced around the room surveying his surroundings to see if it was safe. He realised quickly that he hadn’t moved from the floor of Edward’s house. Robin abruptly sat up instantly feeling the room begin to spin and his head hurt. He groaned earning the attention of Edward who was sat in one of the many chairs near the fireplace.

“I wasn’t sure of the extent of damage inflicted on you”. He slowly rose from the chair and walked to the table scooping up one of the goblets and offering it to Robin. 

“I will bring Marian back I promise”. He swore wrapping his fingers around the goblet and taking a sip of water. 

“I fear it is too late and what has been done cannot be fixed”. Edward spoke casting his eyes downwards to the stone floor a glum expression on his face.

“I know that castle inside and out there are many secret passages. My men and I will rescue her I promise”. Robin drank the rest of the water off and slowly stood on shaky legs.

“I did not choose this kind of life for her. I tried once to put a stop to it knowing some day this would indeed happen. She did not listen and now look where it has gotten her”. Edward sighed also standing from the chair and taking the goblet back.

“I just hope you know what you are doing this time I hear many people have died just mentioning your name”. Robin shook his head in disgust and started to walk over to the door pulling it open. 

“I intend to make England a better place and that includes making sure people like the Sheriff and Gisborne are put to justice”. He slipped through the door and jogged back towards the forest with intensions of gathering his men to form a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Marian closed her eyes and let the warm breeze run through her hair as they rode. She was trying to think about what awaited her at the castle once the Sheriff caught wind of her betrayal. It would only be a matter of time until that cruel heartless man strode her out into the courtyard, but this time it wouldn’t be to cut her hair. 

Marian shivered an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. How many more innocent people would it take for the royals to realise this country was corrupt. Good men were being blackmailed into following Vaisey and turning their backs on the King. The sound of Guy’s harsh voice ripped her out of her thoughts. Marian opened her eyes to see the castle in plain view the dread filling up inside of her.

“Out of my way!” He barked pulled the reins of the horse to stop it from proceeding forward. She tilted her head to the side and spotted a familiar man dressed in an odd disguise. 

“No sir you have to listen it’s important”. Marian stared at the man dressed as one of the poor; she just hoped Guy didn’t catch on for his sake.

“I don’t have time for this so either move out of my way or I will slice you down with my sword”. The man she recognised as Much stepped forward bravely and raised both of his hands in the air.

“You cannot proceed urm…” Much trailed off looking around for ideas of what to say. Guy growled and went to move out of the saddle to remove this annoying man himself. 

A low whistle echoed through the tress gaining the attention of Much. He barely had time to turn around ready to retreat when a guard jumped down off his own horse and marched over, slamming his fist into the side of his head. Marian gasped watching as Much hit the hard floor in a daze blood oozing down the side of his head. 

Guy shook his head nudging the horse in the side with his boot to carry on. She frowned although they didn’t always see eye-to-eye she was grateful of him trying to help her. Marian looked around seeing if it was possible to escape and take cover in the woods. There were a few of Gisborne’s guards trailing behind their master talking to one another in hushed voices. 

She could easily take them down it was Guy that was the problem. He thought of her as a helpless woman who didn’t know the first thing about fighting. Marian would jump at the chance of showing him just how wrong his views were. After all she had shocked Robin when he found out that she was indeed the night-watchman.

Instantly a smile crossed over her features at the memory of that day it was revealed. Robin had thought the night watchman was cruel and capable of murdering all those innocent people. Marian remembered the heated conversation they shared up on the hill one of many. She wished more then anything that things were different and she wasn’t in fact going to her death.

Marian turned her head and watched as they passed the people going about their daily routines. She felt a lump form in her throat these people who had suffered so much deserved better. She noticed a young girl no older then ten limping along the road a heavy basket in her arms. There were tears running down her dirt-covered cheeks from the pain she was no doubt in.

A loud clap of thunder echoed above followed by a flash of lightening made Marian jump. She curled her hands into her lap and bowed her head in defeat. It wasn’t very long until Guy pulled the reins of the horse causing the beast to stop in the empty courtyard. He barked out an order to his men and slid down off the back of the horse looking up at Marian with cold grey eyes. 

“We have a meeting with the sheriff”. Guy smirked handing over the reins to a nervous looking stable boy. She ignored his words and dropped to the concrete floor straightening out her dress. He shook his head at her stubbornness and marched forward towards the steps leading up the main door. Guy stopped near the door and surprised Marian by grabbing her arm. “Don’t think you can make a break for it”. 

He sneered using his free hand to push the door open and stride inside the dimly lit castle. Marian stumbled along beside Guy trying to focus on not tripping over. She could feel the grip on her arm tighten each time she missed a step. They made their way through the long halls of the castle and stopped outside a large wooden door. Marian closed her eyes for a brief second urging herself to not show any emotions on her face.

Guy pushed the door open with such force that it hit the far wall causing the Sheriff to jump in his seat. “Yes what is it?” Vaisey stood from behind his long wooden desk placing the palms of his hands on the wooden surface. 

“Marian is a follower of Hood, she has been associating with him ever since his return to England”. A smile spread across the sheriff’s face as he stood tall rubbing his hands together. 

“I wondered how long it would be until you were falling into Hoods arms. What did he offer you a reward one that you just couldn’t refuse? Or was it to rekindle your love? Hmm”. He moved around to the front of the desk itching closer to Marian. “Oh this is good, well done Gisborne you are of use after all”. Guy grunted lifting Marian’s arm and pushing her across the room with force. “I wonder how Hood will react when he learns the fate of his love”.

Vaisey paced back and forward tapping his chin at all the mad ideas that were filling his head. “Take her away to the dungeons and make sure to add extra guards. We have some planning to do Gisborne”. He turned to face the other man a slight spring in his step. Guy nodded and lunged forward grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the door. Marian yelped in surprise earning a chuckle from the sheriff. She shot him a glare just before being pulled back down the long hallway.

“Guy you don’t have to do this”. Marian pleaded hoping to get through to the good side of him, the one she knew was right there below the surface. 

“Save your words for the guards it will not work on me this time”. Guy spat stomping down another long windy hallway his eyes staring ahead. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes the thought of what was to come scared her to no end. She didn’t want to show weakness especially in front of Guy or the sheriff. 

He turned a sharp corner and stopped at the door leading down into the dungeons. Guy threw the door open and descended the steps screams instantly filled their ears. “This will be your new home until we can decide what to do with you”. He marched passed the cells until they reached the one used many times for Robin. The jailer appeared with a set of keys on a chain ready to open the door. 

“I have a new prisoner for you, one that requires extra guarding”. The unkempt man nodded glancing around for any signs of this new prisoner. 

“I don’t understand where are they?” He muttered a look of confusion on his face. Guy answered by pushing Marian forward into his arms. The jailer gasped in surprise and quickly sprang into action unlocking the door. He knew not to ask too many questions because that’s what got you killed. Guy watched as Marian was led into the cell and the door was shut once again. He smirked leaning in close to the bars enjoying the sight before him. 

“Enjoy”. She crossed her arms and held his gaze refusing to back down. Guy muttered something to the jailer and turned on his heels to leave. Marian waited until both men were out of view before slumping onto the bench letting the tears trickle down her cheeks. She was tired of putting on a constant show and pretending to be someone she clearly wasn’t.

If this was her fate for helping suffering people then so be it. Marian shivered feeling the cool air drifting in from the slits in the wall and circulating the room. She had every bit of faith in Robin and didn’t regret one thing. Marian just hoped that he didn’t fall for the Sheriffs tricks and become reckless down to her capture. 

She slowly stood from the bench and wandered over to the slit in the wall. Instead of looking out over the town she glanced up at the sky seeing the full moon. Marian briefly wondered if Robin was also looking up at the same moon. While he was away in battle long before the night watchman she would spend sometime staring up at the moon. 

Although her head was telling her otherwise Marian forgive Robin a very long time ago. Yes she was still hurt by his insistence of going off to war but deep in heart the love she felt never faded once. Marian hadn’t meant to react the way she did by his return wanting nothing more then to fall into his welcoming arms.

She noticed from their first meeting that he hadn’t changed one bit, his smile still made her heart pick up speed. She longed to share with him how her heart truly felt. Marian leaned her head on the hard brick wall hoping and praying it wasn’t too late for them. She closed her eyes and whispered some words hoping the wind carried them off to her love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind words, the bookmarks and all the Kudos i'm so very grateful! I hope you enjoyed this next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait with this chapter I haven't had a lot of time to continue the story a lot has been happening. I hope you enjoy this chapter hopefully it won't be as long a wait for the next one. Thank you for all the Kudos, comments, and bookmarks.
> 
> Happy New year!

Robin strode into camp hoping to hear some good news for once; instead, he was met by the glum looks of his men. Much was the first to notice his friends return, he jumped to his feet quickly ready to explain. Robin shook his head and went to gather some supplies before his journey to Nottingham. 

He tried to ignore Much’s constant ramblings in his ear the anger inside slowly raising. It honestly felt deep inside that maybe more could have been done to prevent the capture of Marian.

Robin snatched a sword from the floor sliding it into place between his belt and reaching for another weapon. He wasn’t giving up yet not without a fight even if he had to do it alone. “I’m not being funny but you do realise Gisborne will expect us to go to Nottingham to save Marian”. Allan cut in pushing himself up to a sitting position on the mat he used as a bed.

“I really don’t care I’m not leaving her trapped there”. Robin gritted his teeth making sure his belt was secure with all the added extra weight of the sword. 

“Master there has to be another way”. Much’s eyes roamed over the other members of the gang for help in persuading their friend otherwise. 

“It’s been decided I’m going to the castle either alone or with your help”. Robin stomped over the leafy ground passed the fire pit and out through the make shift entrance of the camp. Will stood from the hard ground dropping the rock he was using to sharpen one of the swords. 

“It’s Marian”. He shrugged catching Djaq’s eye over the other side of the camp. “She’s always helped us any way she can”. Djaq nodded a smile forming on her lips; it hadn’t been very long since she joined the group, her opinion was still counted along with the others. 

“I think Will is right”. She marched towards him with determination on her face. Little John wrapped his hand around the staff that was resting beside him and stood.

“We could all be killed at the hands of Gisborne”. Much proclaimed throwing his hands up into the air just as the rain began to fall from the dark sky.

“Marian is one of us now we don’t leave people behind”. Little John glared at the other man making his way towards Will and Djaq. Allan stumbled to his feet quickly grabbing his own weapon and following the rest of the group knowing there was no use arguing. They turned away from a startled Much wondering if maybe he was jealous of the rekindling relationship between Marian and Robin.

He had spent so long away with his master in a foreign country fighting that maybe he had forgotten what it was like to have friends. To have more than one person looking out for you and more then one opinion to go by. It was all completely new to him and it baffled him to no end about where their life had led them. 

The gang soon caught up to Robin who hadn’t quite made it too far. He glanced around at the men a crease forming on his forehead at the absence of his oldest friend. Allan was about to say something when the sound of running and heavy breathing moving closer caught their attention.

A second later Much appeared puffing and trying to catch his breath. Robin’s face broke out into a smile as he clapped the other man on the back. “I’m glad you came, old friend”. Much mumbled something under his breath nodding quickly and standing up straight fixing his uneven clothes.

“Let's go lads”. Robin swiftly turned on the heels of his boots and strode off feeling slightly at ease that his men had agreed to help. He soon tuned out the voices of his men talking in aid of thinking up some kind of plan. Gisborne and the Sheriff would more than likely know the outlaw was on his way to help Marian. 

There was no doubt there would be some kind of trap. Robin just hoped that they reached her before it was too late; Vaisey had been known to hang the people he was trying to safe before they could be reached. Robin shivered at the thought of seeing his love stood on that wooden platform a rope swinging in front of her hooded face.

No, it wasn’t going to come down to that Gisborne although Marian had betrayed him he still wouldn’t let the sheriff hurt her just yet. Robin quickened his pace not the least bit bothered that the sky up ahead was now dark the sun long set. They soon came to a stop at the treeline the path leading to the town laid ahead of them. 

Robin stared up at the dark building that was the castle looming over the small town. He whispered a couple of words underneath his breath letting the breeze carry them away to his love. Robin stepped out from the cover of the trees and proceeded to walk along the dusty path. 

He could hear the thud of his heart echoing in his ears as he moved. Just before the gang reached the bridge he signaled for them to lift their hoods. Robin sighed heavily as his tired eyes roamed over the people huddled together for warmth underneath the bridge.

No matter how he tried the people always seemed to suffer. He pushed on making a silent vow to return and help these people once Marian had been rescued. Robin jogged through the streets of the town weaving in and out of building to try and avoid any lurking guards. He skidded to a stop behind a building holding up his hand for his men to do the same. Robin pressed his back to the cool stone thinking over his next words.

“We need to split up, Much you and Djaq stand by the rubbish shoot I need somebody to keep guard encase Gisborne’s men come along. Little John, Will and Allan you come with me”. The gang quickly sprang into action not having enough time to grumble about the decision made.

Robin leaned forward glancing around the corner of the building spotting three guards heading their way. He stepped out onto the street gaining their attention straight away. The guards charged forward with their swords raised high ready to fight. Robin expertly took down one of the guards leaving the other two for Allan and Will.

He brushed his hands together and walked around the unconscious body taking hold of the large man’s boots. Robin scanned the area for any sign of more guards but the only people about were drunken men staggering back home. Robin dragged the body out of view and began to take off the armour to use as a disguised.

Once changed he met Will, Allan, and little John near the gate leading into the courtyard. It surprised Robin that it was in fact still open with guards roaming about in the yard lifting sacks off a cart. He slid the helmet onto his head and marched forward nodding at one of the other guards busying carrying the sacks. 

“Oi where are you three going, the sheriff wants us to unload these sacks ready for the morning”. One of the men shouted glaring at the three of them.

“We have a prisoner says he’s one of Hood's men”. Robin moved his head to the side in the direction of Little John.

“Oh, this will make the sheriff’s day even more”. The guard smiled for a second then went back to his job straight away. Robin grunted in response and carried on walking towards the steps leading up to the main doors. He ascended along with Will and Allan making sure to prod Little John every couple of minutes to keep up the charade. At the top, the steps Robin glanced over his shoulder and quickly side-stepped into the dark corridor. 

“That was too close”. Allan frowned keeping his eyes on the steps encase the guards caught on. 

“What are they unloading?” Will enquired taking out his sword ready for the next part of the rescue. Robin shrugged slowly turning and walking down the long dark corridor. Of course, he was eager to know what the sheriff had planned or was planning now. Robin would find out later when there was more time to be spared. 

The gang crept down the corridors and around the corners keeping a watchful eye for any movement. Robin was thankful of his knowledge on how to navigate around the castle even after all these years. Eventually, they came to a stop in front of the door leading down into the dungeons.

The men were surprised by the lack of guards around compared to what it was usually like. Robin reached out his hand and carefully pushed the door open to hear nothing but silence. “I’m not being funny but this doesn’t feel right”. Allan whispered following Robin and Will down the stone steps into leading further into the dungeons.

Little John stood guard at the door ready to alert the others to any oncoming guards. Robin drew his sword and reached for one of the touches held on the wall by a bracket. He scanned each cell as they passed feeling his heart pick up speed at every empty one.

“Marian, Marian”. Robin half whispered half shouted stepping further into the dim room.

“Isn’t there suppose to be a jailer?” Will stopped in his tracks looking down at the wooden stool the jailer used.

“I think this could be a trap”. Robin’s eyes widened and he spun around to hear the heavy footfalls of the guards.

“I was wondering how long it would take for you to come”. A deep voice spoke from the left-hand side of the room. “you're surrounded”.


	4. Chapter 4

Marian felt the strangest of feelings deep in her heart one that made her stand from the dirty floor and move towards the slit in the wall. She placed both of the palms of her hand on the wall and leant forward squinting out into the barely lit night.

It was like something or maybe someone was calling to her, letting her know that it was okay to keep on hoping. Marian knew in her aching heart who it was even long before she ever admitted the feelings to herself. She could hear the distant sound of shouting somewhere in the grounds of the castle.

She reached up onto the tip of her toes wanting to catch a glimpse of what or who was outside. But sadly it was impossible down to the window not being wide or long enough to be able to see much. Marian huffed and turned away instantly spotting the jailer taking out his keys and jamming one into the lock.

“You’re coming with me”. He sneered striding into the cell and grabbing hold of her arm tightly. She tried not to look scared and let the fear that was simmering inside her stomach take over. If this was the end of her path then she didn’t want the last thing the sheriff to see was fear in her eyes, it was hope that maybe someday things would change.

Marian let the jailer lead her roughly out of the cell before she yanked her arm away pushing the man backwards. This was her only chance to escape; it was now or be subjected to whatever the sheriff had planned. She quickly grabbed the closest thing to her that happened to be a long piece of metal rod, and used to it knock the jailer unconscious. 

Marian swiftly moved passed the body and down into the long corridor of the dungeons. She knew from previous times down in these long, dark draughty corridors the way out just like she knew the secret passages in the castle. 

When her father had been sheriff she came to know all the secret passageways in and out it wasn’t only Robin. Marian jogged up the stone steps leading out into one of the many corridors in the castle.

She stopped for a few seconds to get her baring’s and listen out to see if any of the guards were patrolling the halls. It was then that she heard the tell tail signs of heavy footfalls on the stone floors heading in her direction. Marian scanned the surrounding area for anywhere suitable to hide until the guards had passed by. She could feel her heart beat quicken as the men moved closer to where she was. Luckily at the last minute, Marian spotted an arched doorway half way down the corridor.

She darted towards it not a moment too soon and tucked herself neatly in the doorway pressing her back against the wood of the door. The only thoughts going through her mind was if the room was unoccupied and it wouldn’t suddenly open. She held her breath and clutched the metal rod close to her chest encase the need to use it would arise once again.

As the seconds ticked by she thought about Robin and what he might be doing now, there were two options circling her mind. The outlaw was either taking over her duties as the night-watchman and delivering to the poor or finding a way to storm the castle hoping to rescue her.

Marian, of course, knew the answer because if there was one thing Robin would not give up on her. Even if he might be unaware of the love she still held for him after all these years. If she survived this ordeal and did manage to escape unharmed then it was a must to tell him everything that was in her heart. 

There would be no hesitation this time or anything standing in her way, her full heart would be left wide open revealing years of regret and things that were left unsaid. Marian slowly leant forward and glanced down the corridor to see if the guards had left. She counted in her head then quickly slipped out from underneath the archway, swiftly moving down the long hall.

It didn’t take her very long to find the rubbish shoot Robin and his men usually used to escape the castle in a hurry. Marian lifted up the bottom of her ruined dress and climbed into the shoot placing the rod in her lap. She tucked her arms safely and pushed off trying not to think of all the rubbish that goes down the shoot daily.

However, the good thing was it barely lasted a minute and before long she was at the bottom of the pile of dirt. She slowly sat up trying to ignore the wretched smell and focus on moving through the mess to the edge. Marian was too busy to noticed people quickly rushing towards her to either help or capture her again.

She gasped as a hand closed around her arm and pulled her forward. “Marian”. A surprised voice asked from off to the side. Marian looked up to see the familiar faces of Djaq and Much. She slid out of the pile of dirt and brushed herself down the best she could possibly. “I’m so glad you're okay”. Djaq smiled letting the hand that was resting on her sword drop to her side.

“Robin?” Marian asked looking up into the eyes of the outlaw’s most loyal friend. Much hesitated for a second sharing a quick look with Djaq. “He’s inside the castle isn’t he?” He nodded reaching up and scratching his head nervously. “How long have they been?” Marian strode across the yard stopping near the entrance to see if it was clear of guards.

“A little over an hour”. Djaq followed close beside the other woman a worried expression on her face.

“You're not considering going back in are you?” Much stepped in front of Marian’s line of view eager to stop her doing anything reckless. Instead of answering she stepped passed him and started off back towards the castle.

Djaq wasn’t prepared to let Marian go back into the castle alone to have it be some kind of trap. So she grabbed hold of the handle of her sword and ran to catch up with the other woman. Much was stood with his arms cross pulling a face and muttering to himself about the whole situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Thick grey clouds hung low over the town threatening to burst at any time Marian believed it to be a reflexion of her current mood. Why did everything have to be so complicated these days? It was like all the odds of them being together was completely against them.

If only she hadn’t been so stubborn and set in her own ways then maybe just maybe they wouldn’t be presented with this problem. Since Robin’s return, Marian had often thoughts about riding out into the forest to find the outlaw for their impending talk. But she never did because it scared her that the man she once knew and loved all those years ago was different and the strong feelings they once shared had long since disappeared.

A lump formed in her throat and tears stung her eyes for all the years that they had lost and might never get back now. Marian reached out her hand and rested her palm on the concrete wall of the castle giving herself a couple of minutes before continuing on. 

Of all the times to break down thinking about what could have been now wasn’t one of them Robin needed her. She placed a hand over her heart and whispered a few words underneath her breath calming her racing heart, trying to reassure herself. The sound of boots walking on the hard ground caught her attention immediately putting her on alert.

She dropped her hand to her waist feeling for a weapon that wasn’t there, so it was either fight or run. The very thought of running away made her cringe no she was no coward or stranger to fighting. All those months spent training herself to be the nightwatchman when she had convinced her father that it was, in fact, needlework she had taken up.

Marian smiled at the distant memory and pushed off the wall getting into position ready for the guards. It surprised her to see Djaq and Much sprinting towards her with their own weapons at the ready to help their friend. “We couldn’t let you go alone”. 

Djaq smiled softly and placed her hand on her arm. “I think you will be needing this”. She unsheathed the sword from the leather strap around her waist and offered it to the other woman. Marian quickly took the sword and moved swiftly along the wall keeping a close watch for any guards. 

“Why do I have this feeling that all of us are going to be caught by the sheriff?” Much whispered as they entered the courtyard carefully creeping around the edge towards the entrance to the kitchens. The old wooden door creaked open to reveal an empty kitchen, no-cook chopping meat on a wooden bench or servants rushing around tidying up. 

Djaq stepped inside after Marian along with Much who was holding himself back from speaking his mind like always in these situations. “Come on it will not stay like this for long now is our only chance”. Marian ignored the warning signs going off in her head that this didn’t feel at all right in the slightest.

But they had come this far there was no turning back until they got to the bottom of things. She sprinted off across the room and up the draughty stone steps that led up to the main corridor of the castle. It may have been a while since she lived in this old castle but one thing was sure she’d never forgotten the way. 

All those long days that her father was busy trying to run the town she would find herself walking the long corridors and discovering secret passageways nobody knew about. It didn’t surprise her in the least that Robin knew every little secret passageway in and out of the castle. 

Even if he did use the kitchens most of the time, which she thought, was just asking for trouble. Marian stopped at the top of the stairs keeping her sword raised ready her eyes darted around. She turned her head in both directions forming some kind of plan in her head that wouldn’t get them killed.

Just as she turned left and was about to start walking a voice caught her attention. “Oh cheer up Gisborne we have Hood it will only be a matter of time before your leper friend comes looking and gets herself caught then your free to do as you wish with her”. The Sheriff sang happily his voice echoing down the long corridor. Marian shivered at the plans that the Sheriff and Guy would plan for them now. 

“Or if you want to make things easier why don’t you arrest her father that would surely cause a reaction”. She froze to the spot turning in the direction of the great hall ready to burst through the doors and stop The Sheriff and Gisborne at any cost. “I hear poor Edward’s health isn’t the best these days, it would be a shame for him to deteriorate further”. Marian grip on the handle of the sword tightened so much that it would hurt if she weren’t distracted.

“Marian we have to go”. Djaq whispered frantically as heavy boots stomped on the stone floor and the wooden doors of the main hall were thrown open. Marian raised her sword ready to stop Guy before he made the journey to where her father was staying when at the last minute a hand grabbed her arm pulling her back. She clenched her teeth struggling to break free from the tight grip of Djaq and a very worried Much. 

“Let me go I have to stop him”. Marian spat feeling the sword slip from her hand and fall to the floor making a loud noise.

“We cannot stay here it is not safe that is why we have to keep moving. We came here to rescue Robin and the others he will know what to do”. Djaq tried to reason with Marian knowing fine well that once she had her mind set on something it was hard to persuade her otherwise. 

“It will be too late”. Marian was about to go on but was abruptly stopped when more than one heavy footfall was heading in their direction. Much took a step away from Lady Marian and drew his weapon out muttering to himself. It wasn’t the best idea to hide in the stairwell in full view, only having two options either fight or make a quick exit down the steps.

Djaq kept her grip on Marian’s arm making the mistake of looking away to what Much was planning on doing. Marian used that second to quickly free herself and taking off back down the steps making sure to grab the fallen sword. “We came here to rescue Robin”. He shrugged as the guards appeared and they were instantly engaged in a fight.

Djaq quickly dodged a few blows and managed to knock more than one guard to the ground in a heap. It wasn’t long until there was a pile of guards lying lifeless on the ground.

“Help me move the bodies onto the steps out of view”. She sheathed her sword and grabbed hold of one of the men's legs dragging him towards the steps. Much followed her lead and moved the guards trying not to think of what Robin was going to say when he found out where Marian was going.

One way or another it was only going to end in tears in his opinion. Once all the bodies were removed from the corridor they headed in the direction of the dungeons. Much hated this place with a passion after so many times visiting it over the past couple of months since returning from the war. He would be glad when all this was over and things were back to as normal as can be for them. 

Djaq stopped in front of the heavy door and reached for the handle slowly pulling it open not wanting to draw attention or alert the jailor inside. Much let out the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding until now and proceeded inside. The pair walked down the stairs keeping their eyes open wide for any guards or the jailor.

“Over there”. Much shouted darting off in the opposite direction when they reached the bottom of the steps. Will, Allan and little John sat in one of the cells looking glum.

“Where’s Robin?” He gripped his hands around the bars and stared into the cell. Will pushed himself painfully up to his feet and limped over to the bars.

“We don’t know the Sheriff took him off in a different direction”. Allan and Little John also stood ready to be free of this prison. 

“I’m not being funny but are we just going to stand here talking or actually get out of here?” Allan spoke up looking at each of their faces. 

“This is great just great first we come to rescue Marian and she’s more than likely going to get herself killed. And now we don’t know where Robin is”. Much shook his head gripping his hair tightly all the while pacing.

“You left this behind”. Djaq handed something through the bars to Will who got to work straight away. In no time Will was instructing everybody to take a step back before Little John took over and kicked the bars to the floor. The gang quickly sprang into action and darted off back up the steps.

There luck must have been with them for once because they managed to escape the castle without any problems. When they reached the safety of the woods was when the realisation hit them hard. It would take a lot of planning for them to rescue Robin and possibly Marian from the Sheriff's clutches. That night they sat around the fire discussing everything they knew so far about the whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Marian clutched the sword in her hand feeling the thud of her heart in her ears mixed with the sound of clashing metal behind her. She knew her actions were reckless and the right thing to do would be to stay with the gang to shorten the risk. The words of the sheriff were still fresh in her mind they were wanting to use her father as a weapon against her.

All because Marian refused to give into Gisborne’s orders of marrying him for safety against the threat of the sheriff. There were many things the master of arms didn’t know about her and in due time would be finding out, a weak woman who fell at the hands of a man wasn’t one of them. Marian pushed off the wall and hurried off down the corridor passing back through the kitchens trying to think of the quickest way home.

An idea came into her head about the knightwatchman and how the clothes she used were folded up neatly in the barn beside the house. She slipped through the open door and out into the yard deciding to take one of the horses without a saddle. The stable hand was busy mucking out the stall unaware of her presence making it easy for her to slip past. Marian attached the sword to the belt of her dress skidding to a stop at the stall of one of the horses gently stroking the nose to reassure the beast. 

She stroked along its neck being careful not to scare him before climbing onto his back and digging the heels of her boots into its side. The horse galloped out of the stables startling the boy and causing him to run to the door alarmed. Marian rode off back through the courtyard and out into the town towards the forest.

It wasn’t long until she reached the cover of the trees and was racing in the direction of Knighton hall. The scenery passed her by in a green haze as she pushed the horse to move faster hoping to be there before Gisborne. What felt like a lifetime Marian pulled the horse to a stop in the trees at the back of the house sliding off its back and jogging off towards the stables.

She slipped into the outhouse unnoticed and hurried to find her clothes quickly transforming into the knightwatchman. The sound of horse hooves thudding on the hard earth caught her attention immediately. Marian rushed out of the outhouse towards the house coming to a stop outside of the main door blocking Gisborne.

“The knightwatchman”. Guy spat kicking his leg over the beast and abruptly sliding down off his horse a glare in his eyes. “Move aside this is no business of yours”. He shouted drawing his sword from it’s holder at his belt ready to fight or take action. Marian shook her head digging her feet into the dirt determine not to move or be moved for anyone. 

Guy strode forward and went to push her out of the way not having time for games a small niggle in the back of his head about how the nightwatchman knew he was here. She darted forward drawing the sword from her belt and slashing it through the air in front of the master of arms distracting him before raising her leg and striking a blow to his chest.

That’s all it took a couple of spare seconds for her to quickly run and jump grabbing hold of the large wooden support beam Robin had used many of times to reach her. Marian swung her whole body up over the sturdy beam and swiftly slid across to the window stepping carefully over.

She slipped through the window knocking items off a small table causing them to crash to the floor making to much noise but hoping to alert her father. The time was running out fast so she dashed across the room and down the stairs spotting her father standing from the chair in front of the fire confused. Edward frowned at the sight of his daughter's disguise knowing her being there wasn’t a good thing. Marian stumbled over to him turning her head to keep an eye on what was happening outside the door. 

“Marian, what’s happened?” He glanced over to the window looking for some answers a crease formed in his brow.

“You have to go”. She placed her gloved hand on his arm turning him away from the impending trouble.

“There is no other way out”. Edward shook his head placing his own hand on top of his daughters a sad look passing over his face. Suddenly the front door crashed to the concrete floor causing a cloud of dust to fill the room.

“EDWARD!”. Guy shielded his face against the dust as he burst into the room followed by his guards.

“It’s okay”. Edward whispered to Marian giving her hand a squeeze and dropping his hand taking a step back. Guy stomped into the room immediately spotting the knight watchman and taking action.

You're surrounded”. He spat charging forward with his sword raised a murderous look in his eye. Marian prepared herself quickly dodging the first blow grabbing the nearest thing to hand to use as a weapon. She straightened up and positioned her hands ready for another attack from the master of arms.

“You haven’t got Hood to help you this time”. Marian cartwheeled forward raising her leg in the air and striking him in the chest. Guy grunted slashing his sword through the air angrily hoping to catch her off guard and wound her. She dived off to the side landing perfectly on her hands and quickly righting herself.

He pounced forward lunching his sword in the process not giving her time to react sending her back against a wall with force causing her to wince. Guy smirked raising his sword noticing the metal was coated with blood it was now time to finish off the job finally.

The look and praise off the sheriff when he informed him would be well worth it in the end. One step closer to clearing the town of peasants who out stepped their mark thinking to challenge their authority. “Do you have any last words?” Guy spat a tingling running through his fingers from the anticipation of the kill. Marian closed her eyes trying to blank out everything going on around her wanting to be left with her own thoughts. The seconds ticked by ever so slowly the only sound being the heavy breathing of the master of arms.

“Stop!”. Edward’s voice rang out around the room surprising the both of them. Marian opened her eyes to see her father stood in between the two of them with his hands held up in surrender. 

“It is clear that you have won he is wounded and without assistance, you have me isn’t that enough”. Guy turned his head towards the old sheriff a flash of anger in his eyes at being robbed of his victory. He thought about it for a couple of minutes of thinking time sighing heavily the sheriff surely wouldn’t be happy about this but hopefully it wouldn’t take long for the man to die.

“Very well”. Suddenly the sound of people huffing and falling onto the hard ground caught their attention immediately. Guy swiftly turned on the heels of his boots and marched outside to see what was going on not in the mood for more trouble. “Your coming with me”. He growled shooting a glare at Edward having a few things in mind of ways to torcher the ex-Sheriff. 

Edward glanced at his daughter giving her a reassuring look hoping for her not to worry about the old man, squeezing her arm. The master of arms nodded to his men and watched as they marched forward on orders and grabbed the old mans arms roughly. 

He turned sharply and stomped outside ignoring the scene before him already shouting orders at his men who remained standing. The guards abandoned their fight and rushed to the awaiting cart unlocking the door eagerly. 

Guy pushed Edward rushing him along impatiently raising his arm to knock one of hoods men out of the way. He shoved him forward into the cage and slammed the door shut with a loud clang of metal.

“Hurry up lets go”. Guy shouted orders marching around to his awaiting horse and climbing up ready to leave. He jumped up onto the beast and kicked its side urging it to ride on not at all bothered about his men behind him.


End file.
